1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side-mirror-controlling apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rear-view-mirror-controlling apparatus which drive a rear-view mirror installed in an automobile cabin in accordance with the state of a turn-signal switch of an automobile are known (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 2001-180376 and 2001-287589).
Such a rear-view-mirror-controlling apparatus is provided with a turn-signal switch, a drive device for driving the rear-view mirror, and a control device for controlling the drive device.
A process of driving the rear-view mirror using a rear-view-mirror-controlling apparatus will be described below.
When, for example, a driver turns on the turn-signal switch to the right, a turn-signal lamp on the right side starts blinking. At the same time, the turn-signal switch outputs a signal to the control device. When the control device receives this signal, it controls the drive device such that the rear-view mirror turns to the right from its original position. Accordingly, the rear-view mirror turns to the right from its original position. Therefore, the driver can visually check the right rear of the automobile. Similarly, when the driver turns on the turn-signal switch to the left, he or she can visually check the left rear of the automobile.
On the other hand, when, for example, the driver tries to change lanes, he or she visually checks the side of the automobile. Accordingly, a technique for reducing the driver's action for checking the side has been demanded, and the inventors of the present invention have developed such a technique.